The only one that really matters
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Abby Sciuto is really mad and hurt so the usually sweat Abby is going to say what she thinks of a certain person to her so beloved boss, but the result of her outburst isn't really what she'd had in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
Rating: T or FR13**  
**Spoilers: None in particular, Mallison is there that's all. and I'm taking some liberties for the plot, you been warned.**  
Summary:** Abby Sciuto is really mad and hurt so the usually sweat Abby is going to say what she thinks of a certain person to her so beloved boss, but the result of her outburst isn't really what she'd had in mind.**  
Warning: Maybe the use of strong words and serious dislike of Mallison  
Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

No copyright infringement is intended.   


**Thanks to Chirugal and Pinkdrama for giving me the idea for this one. and the for the support.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Abby was walking back in the direction of the NCIS building. The air was cold, the sky was dark but she didn't mind. Normally she didn't come out of her lab during the day and definitely not to go out to get some air, but today was different.

She couldn't see it anymore, couldn't hear anymore.

Margaret Allison Hart aka Mallison and Gibbs. Yikes. Just the thought of it was making the forensic scientist sick. She never would have thought her boss wouldn't fall for that arrogant, self absorbed lawyer who gives everyone airs as if she was superior to anybody else.

How could he even go out with her, he hates lawyers? Abby would never forget the way he looked at Rabb when he was accused of the murder of Lt Loren Singer. He clearly despised him. Same scenario with the Yotes case, he despised Beth Coleman.

And now he's going out with one! What's wrong in the picture here?

Abby had always known she was_ his favorite _he had told her that and all his team knew about it, but now she, seriously doubted, she was still his favorite. What had gotten into him, she felt like she didn't belong there anymore something inside of her was broken.

She had never been his and never will be that she knew for a long time now, but she had still had the hope and now even that was gone.

Mallison had hurt all of their feelings making them feel as if they weren't good enough to investigate or anything, she was evil, and had managed to manipulate Gibbs - that must have been it. Otherwise, it was impossible to explain how she got him into her bed.

Gibbs decided to go for a coffee, he needs some fresh air, something was bothering him, but he couldn't really say what it was except for the fact that something was missing in his life. Picking his cell-phone from his inside jacket pocket, he pressed the number that would automatically dial Abby's member and held her phone against his ear expecting her to hear her voice after the first ring, but, he didn't hear it, he never did, because she didn't answer her cell.

As she continued to walk she took a sip of her beloved Caff-Pow completely lost in her thoughts so when her cell-phone rang Abby jumped slightly. Fishing it out of her coat pocket she checked her caller ID, stared at it for a few moments and decided not to pick up.

Something she had never ever considered doing before today, but she really needed to take a break from him even if it could only be for just a few minutes. Whatever he needed from her, it would have to wait until she got back to her lab.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

_Oh, oh, this is bad... Tony thought. _

"Yeah, boss?" He said as he jogged over to him.

"Any idea of why Abby's not answering her cell?"

Tony thought for a minutes, brought his hand to his head and scratched his hair, on his side of the line.

Gibbs sighed, exasperated.

"Today, DiNozzo!"

"Well... it's probably because _you_ are calling her, boss..." He told Gibbs.

"What??? What's that suppose to mean?" Gibbs asked him.

"She's hurt, boss..." Tony started.

"By who? And why didn't anybody tell me, why didn't she come to me?"

"You, Gibbs. Abby's hurt by _you_. She can't tell you anything anymore - you're always busy with Mallison, and when you finally find five minutes, there's always a case that needs your attention." Tony said frustrated.

"Abby's not a child anymore, Tony she doesn't need constant attention."

"That's right. But she does need some attention. Especially from you. When was the last time you went to her lab? When was the last time you brought her Caff-Pow?" . DiNozzo asked, looking intently at Gibbs

Gibbs thought about it for a moment and had to admit Tony was right.

Tony knew it wasn't the best time to tell him that, but someone had to tell him. Tony hadn't said anything before because he'd thought it was just a face, but when Abby had come to his place last night.

**Tony's place, the night before.**

Furious knocks on his front door had woken him. Who the hell could that be at... 3:20AM! This better be a good reason... As he opened the door Tony couldn't believe his still sleepy eyes. There in front of his was Abby with puffy read rimmed eyes, Black furrows where running along her cheeks caused by her mascara.

Tony immediately brought her inside and into his arms.

"Hey, Abbs, what is it?"

As a response all Tony got was a new wave of cries. He hated when she cried like that. What did his boss do, now? Was the first thing that span through his mind as he kept holding her tightly against him letting her sob until the tears would finally stop. When she had calmed down a bit Tony led her to his living room and helped her on the couch.

Sitting down himself, he put his right arm around her shoulders and she responded by cuddling closer to him. Her reaction surprised him. Abby was the hugging and cuddling type of person that was a certainty, but this was different.

She seemed to be seeking for safety or reassurance. He wasn't really sure, but that's how it felt to him. Tony wasn't a qualified profiler, not even a specialist in body language. What he was feeling was more due to the fact that he knew his best friend.

"I hate him." he heard her small, hoarse voice say.

"Huh? Who do you hate?"

"I hate, Gibbs, I hate him, I hate him, I him."

"That's impossible, Abbs, you don't hate anyone and definitely not Gibbs." Tony told her softly.

"Well maybe, not hate him then, but still..." she said.

"What happened what did he do to make you cry?"

"Nothing. He didn't do anything and that's the problem, Tony. I went to his place well determined to finally tell him..." Her voice trailed off.

"To finally tell him how you feel about him?" Tony ventured.

Abby nodded against his chest and then looked up at him with huge green watery eyes. Fresh tears rolls down her cheeks once more, hiding her face in his T-shirt and wetting in the process, but he didn't care. Tony was starting to wonder if Gibbs was blind or something, or if he didn't want to see.

Every member of their team knew that Abby Sciuto had feelings for him and not only in a friendly way. Even Timothy McGee knew it, though he played innocent, pretending not to see it because he still had feelings for their forensic scientist himself.

And judging from the way their boss acted with her, he reciprocated the feelings, but of course, Gibbs being Gibbs, he was fighting them, ignoring them, pretending that what he was feeling wasn't there in hope that maybe they'd disappear, but deciding for your heart what it is suppose to feel is impossible, no matter how much you want it.

Someone should really telling him that he's not only hurting himself by not wanting to face his feelings, but that he's hurting her, and making everyone else miserable because he is frustrated.

"I can't keep doing this, Tony."

"I can't keep hope that he will finally realize what's in front of him and then be disappointed over and over again." She told him in a still hoarse voice, full of sadness.

"What are you saying, Abby? You want to leave, you want to quit?"

Abby nodded slowly. "I'm seriously considering it. I wanted to tell him and when I was at his place I saw her car. I thought she might be there just to discuss a case so I stepped out of my car and entered his house; his front door is never locked. I ventured inside, and was about to call his name when I heard voices, and laughter. I followed the voices, but then silence took over and when I turned the corner to enter the kitchen I froze. There they were standing in his kitchen, kissing, and not exactly a hesitant one, no they where French-kissing, Tony, Gibbs was French-kissing that second-rate lawyer!" Her tone of voice had risen at the last part of her sentence as she was failing miserably to keep from crying again.

Oh, boy this wasn't good. I'm an idiot! How haven't I thought of this before, Gibbs doesn't need to tell him, that he hurts people who cares about him, He knows! And for a good reason, he would never intentionally hurt any of us and definitely not Abby!

Something had suddenly clicked in his mind. A smiled appeared on Tony's face despite his own will. He'd figured it out. Now if Tony's theory was right he had to tell Gibbs that if he didn't do anything fact the team would lose the forensic scientist.

"Abby?"

Abby raised her head to look at her friend. "Yeah?"

"Can I? I need to go to..."

"Oh, sure..." Abby answered his as she moved away from him.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be right back."

Tony didn't like the little white lie he just told his best friend, but he had to find an excuse to be able to call Gibbs to warm him, to prevent the worst to happen and the worst would be of course for Abby to leave them and go work God knows where. He couldn't think of it, and life with Gibbs would be a complete hell without Abby.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't looking his way and grabbed his cell. He headed to his bedroom as noiselessly as possible closed the door behind him.

Please, let me be right about this... Was Tony's silent prayer to whoever was listening.

Please, let my theory be right or I'm dead. Please, let me be right and that Gibbs is indeed sleeping with bitchy Mallison to get some information about whatever she might be up too. Please, let it just be that. Something Gibbs and Ziva have in common, it's not important how you get information as long as you get it, even if you have to sleep with the enemy. No matter what the consequences might be.

Tough Tony didn't think that losing Abby was an acceptable consequence or an acceptable collateral damage to his 'mission' even if it was to save his team or even more people. As Tony dialed Gibbs's number, he hoped that his boss would be alone in bed. He didn't really know why he hoped it, he just did so.

DiNozzo heard his boss's voice after the third ring.

"This better be good, DiNozzo" Gibbs told him is a hoarse still full of sleep voice.

Has he had been waiting for Gibbs to pick up, he'd been thinking how to bring up the subject, but now he knew, the better way to tell his boss was to immediately drop the bom.

"Abby wants to leave NCIS"

"WHAT!?" Gibbs was now fully awake.

"Abby wants to leave, Gibbs" Tony repeated.

"Why? What happened? Where is she? Is she, okay?"

"I think you perfectly know why, boss. She has a broken heart, but other than that she's fine and she's here with me at my place. "

"Okay the keep an eye on her, tonight, I'll see you two tomorrow."

"No, boss, you're gonna get dressed and get yourself over here NOW! Because I think I figured out the reason why you started dating that second-rate, bitchy lawyer of yours, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with it. But a man as to do what a man as to do."

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs warned, but Tony cut him off ignoring him.

"But there is someone here who's crying her heart out for you, she cares about you, she even loves you, though sometimes I'm thinking that you don't deserve her unconditional love. She'd do anything for you, and now she thinks that's not good enough for you, and she's thinking about leaving us because you don't think about the consequences of your actions on the people who are close to you. Well mission or not if Abby doesn't mean anything to you well come here and tell her that yourself." and with that Tony hung up on Gibbs.

To be continued...

9


	2. Chapter 2

**The only one that really matter -- chapter two**

_**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed the first chapter, you guys are the best! Keep them coming! **_

_**Additional Note: Just in case: the first chapter has been modified. We're still at Tony's the previous night. **_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Abby was still sitting in the living roomwhen Tony came back. He smiled at her softly; she seemed to have calmed down. Abby was holding a bottle of water in her left hand and had managed to find herself a blanket where she had slipped under.

"Cold?" Tony asked her as he joined her on the coach.

Looking up at him, a tiny smiled appeared on her lips though it didn't meet her eyes. "No, just comfy."

"Feeling better?" Tony asked as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Better. Thanks, Tony. Thanks, for everything."

"No problemo, Abby, that's what friends are for, you're always welcome no matter when, I'll always be there for you." he says, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"You know about what I said earlier. About leaving NCIS, it's not that I want to leave you or the team, I just can't keep working like this seeing Gibbs every day knowing he's with Mallison, it's not that I don't want him to have a personal life, he deserves it, but just not with her! She's a bitch Tony, you can see it in her eyes, she's up to no good, and I just can't, I refuse to watch him destroy himself. I know it's stupid, but..."

"No, Abby, it's not stupid, feeling are never stupid." He told her soothingly.

Before Abby could think of what she was saying the words were out of her mouth.

"I love him, Tony. I've been in love with Gibbs since the minute I laid my eyes on him when we first met. I've never felt about anyone like this before. I don't mind about **our** age difference, I don't mind about anything when it comes to him, I even love his grumpy side. I don't want him to ever change"

"You know Abby, maybe Gibbs has good reasons to do what he's doing**."**

"Well if that's the case, I hope those _**are**_ really good, but what I really need is something I can't have." Abby's voice trailed off and she looked down.

"And what would that be?" Was DiNozzo's question to her as he hooked his index finger under her chin making her lift her head to look at him.

"A chance to tell him that." Abby says.

"Maybe you'll have that chance..." said a very familiar voice, and Abby's eyes widened in surprise.

Abby turned her head abruptly in Gibbs's direction and then turned it back again to look at Tony. "You... you?" Abby babbled in disbelief

"Sorry, Abbs, but I think that the one you need to really talked to is him. I know you must probably hate me right now, but I think I'll manage to live with it." He said leaning forward and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Tony stood up, and walked away. He didn't say a word to Gibbs just looked at him intently. Before he left the room, he said that he was out for a drink and asked them that if the left his place to close the door behind them.

Gibbs nodded his head and a few minutes later Abby and Gibbs heard the front door close. Only then did Gibbs make an attempt to move toward Abby who hadn't move an inch from where she had been sitting. She couldn't believe that her silver haired fox was actually standing not so far away for her. She couldn't believe Tony had called him because he thought the two of them needed a real talk.

There's a lot she wanted to tell him, scream to him, she had played it a million times in her head and now that he was actually here, it was as if she was paralyzed. As he slowly approached the couch she was on, Abby felt her eyes getting wet again. Abby instinctively curled up against the back of Tony's couch even more.

Gibbs sat on the next to her a few moments later, he reached out, but Abby looked elsewhere as she told him rather coldly even as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't! Don't touch me!"

"Abbs..." Gibbs stated prudently, triggering, by that single word**,** Abby's emotions.

"Have you any idea how much you've hurt me, Gibbs? Most of the time, I can read you because even though we're not speaking I can read what I need to know in your eyes, and I know that you feel something for me, you have to otherwise you wouldn't behave the way you do...but let me tell you something, about all your rules, they are right now, it's all crap!" She said, her tone of voice had rise and her eyes were shinning with tears.

"Abby, listen..." He reached for her once more, but Abby pulled the blanket off of her and jumped out of the couch, taking a few steps back.

"No Gibbs! I'm not listening to you. _**You**_ are the one who's gonna listen to me!"

All he could do then was look stunned as surprised at her tone of voice and attitude, he then started to realize how much all of it had affected her** -** no wonder she would weighting the option to leave them, him.

Gibbs realized at that very moment that he was losing her and that was definitely not an option for him, he couldn't imagine Abby stepping out of his life, not even for one single minute. He had to tell her, it was a risk to take, though he knew that she would never ever betray him, she had proven with Lee and the trap they had set to get the mole that raged inside the NCIS building. And by getting the mole they would finally put a face on Agent Langer's killer.

But to be able to achieve that mission he needed someone he could trust no matter what would happen and there was only one person he trusted enough to help him to accomplish the task and that person was his lab rat: Abby Sciuto. And what had he done? He had hurt her beyond belief.

"Don't you tell me, you didn't know... Gibbs you are like Santa Claus you know everything that is going on! So you had to know; you have to know! So why do you chose to hurt me purposefully, to break my heart beyond repair? First I had to deal with Mann, who was one damn awful witch who thought she possessed you, who thought that she could do whatever she wanted to do in NCIS including give orders to your team because she was going out with you. She treated us like shit and especially me, but hey I managed through it because somehow I knew she would make some mistake, and you'd throw her out, that's how good I know you." Abby paused; her voice was trailing off badly as she was suffocating by sobs.

This was even worse than every scenario Gibbs had envisioned. For every possible scenario he had thought about, not once had Abby talked to him like she had done just now, and Gibbs knew he hadn't heard the last of it yet.

Abby was now pacing as she continue to lay her heart to Gibbs, she couldn't stop anymore.

"I thought you'd get it by then, that you'd finally see what's in front of you each day that passes by, but no, you didn't. I was hoping like an idiot that you'd make a move toward me, but once again you didn't do a thing. I would never do that to you Gibbs, NEVER, I wouldn't NEVER EVER try to shape you like I would love you to be, like Mann tried to do, you are the way you are and that's it! If you love someone you love them for what and who they REALLY ARE...." she practically yelled at him as her face was ravaged by tears that were mingled with black mascara.

Gibbs was watching her silently mesmerized by her, she was crying and looked like a mess, but damn she was beautiful, and even better she loved him.

Abby kept going then...

"Excuses are made to be used Gibbs, but at least come up with good ones. Well no actually you don't use them because to you they're a sign of weakness, but I can see them in your eyes - you don't want to go out with me because you think that'll put me in danger, right? Well let me tell you what's really putting in danger: working in my lab all day long, all the products I have to use, if some of them would mix together it'd blow up the entire building. Going out with guys like Mawher; working with Chip, coming to work every day, Gibbs, those _**are**_ the _**rea**_l dangers, Gibbs! Bad guys don't get me to get to you, cause if someone wants to get at somebody,_** really**_ get to somebody they'll always find their way! And that's what Mallison will do, Gibbs I can feel it! Just like I had this awful nightmare the night before Kate's death. I'm not the one who needs to be protected you are."

"Abby..." He started, but she didn't hear him and started to walk away. "Abby!" Gibbs called again, more firmly this time. She looked over her shoulder, but kept walking.

It's only than that Leroy Jethro Gibbs moved, and rapidly walked to her, reaching out to grab her arm, forcing her to turn to face him. I looked at her intently.

"Abbs, listen to me.'"

"No, leave me alone!" she yelled, trying to free herself from his hold, but failing.

Gibbs took hold of her other arm them and pulled her to him before crashing his mouth to hers rather forcefully. Surprised and still angry, Abby try as hard as she could to push him away, but Gibbs kept his lips fused to hers, until he finally felt Abby surrender to him and kissing him back.

Their tongues were teasing, as Abby snaked her arms around his neck, and her fingers cradled in his hair, Gibbs pulled her body even closer to his as their kiss deepened. Abby was happy that he was holding her because if he hadn't she would have fallen onto the floor. This kiss was absolutely mind-blowing.

Neither one of them knew how long they had been kissing and to be honest neither of them cared, but if they didn't stop now there wouldn't be another one in the future because both of them would have died of suffocation.

Breaking the kiss, they rested their foreheads against one another trying desperately to regain their breath.

After a little while Abby asks:

"Is that your new method to make me shut up?"

The glimpse of a smile appeared on Gibbs's lips, "Maybe."

Gibbs wanted to tell her, but he really didn't know how or where to start. He sighed and locked his gaze with hers.

"Abby... I..." He just couldn't say it.

Abby pulled back slightly, not letting go of him. She could now see his face and his beautiful, icy, ocean blue eyes properly. Titling her heard to one side then the other, she scrutinized him to see if she could find some sort of answer on his face and in his eyes and after a few moments something seemed to make the connection in her mind and she gasped, her eyes widening, as she finally understood what Tony said to her earlier, her friend's voice rezoning in her head _You know Abby, maybe, Gibbs has good reasons to do what he's doing. _He had been right, Gibbs had his reasons, she might not really understand them completely yet maybe, but now she was certain he had had no intention to her hurt her whatsoever.

And the kiss they had just exchange was one proof of it. Gibbs would tell her why when he would be ready.

"Abby... " He started softly.

"Gibbs you don't have to..."

Gibbs placed his index finger on her lips to silence her.

"You are right Hart is up to something, I know my methods are not like by a lot of people, Abbs and they might hurt, but I saw an opportunity and I used it. She's a cold blooded woman, but for some reason she seems to like me so I took advantage of that, that's all it is Abbs,, I don't love her, she doesn't matter to me. _**You**_ do." He told her before leaning forward to her to touch her lips with his.

She smiled at him and said, "Oh, I see, you are 007, you have a license to kill and would do anything to accomplish your mission."

Gibbs smirked at her remark, "You are spending way too much time with DiNozzo."

They both laughed. Then their eyes locked again and they grew serious again.

"Well what you say if James Bond would show you how much you really matter to him?" He asked as he placed his finger on her neck and slowly pulled her back to him again for a kiss.

When they lips were about to touch, Abby pulled back looking into his eyes with mischief.

"Tony better never find out you just made that reference to James Bond to me, or we'd never, ever hear the end of this."

Gibbs just smiled at her before pulling her back to him as their lips met for a passionate kiss.

TBC...

_**You liked?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews they meant so much, thanks also to the readers who reviewed the two previous chapters. For those where the timeline was confusing I'll said this: The main part of the fic, meaning by that he Gabby piece, happens the night that Tony remembers after he end his phone call with Gibbs, but it all makes sense (normally) at the end of the fic.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Abby and Gibbs were still languorously kissing, their tongues teasing, caressing, exploring, and moaning. Abby felt her legs go weak. Thank God Gibbs's arms were holding her or she would have fallen on the floor. Damn, Gibbs was a one of a kind kisser.

_We so should have done this way before, _Abby thought as she felt his arm pulling her even closer to him; Abby couldn't help but moan into his mouth as she could feel his obvious arousal pressing against her thigh.

Feeling a rush of pure joy run through her entire body knowing that she was responsible for the way his body was responding.

They reluctantly broke the kiss in much need of air and Gibbs rested his forehead against Abby's, smiling, both were trying to regain some of their breathing back.

"If... someone would... pay me to kiss Bond, I'd... re... refuse." she said, grinning at him, still slightly out of breath before she added "Why would I want to kiss him when I can kiss you? You're so much better."

Jethro Gibbs grinned back at her as he "And you ain't seen anything yet."

"Neither have you..." she said a twinkle of mischief shining in her eyes.

_God, I'm in trouble..._ Gibbs thought.

"What you say we take it somewhere else?" Abby asked him as she grabbed his hand, not really giving Gibbs the time to answer.

Now that she had had a taste of what she'd wanted for so long already, she wasn't going to give him the chance to think too much and let him change his mind. She wanted him too much for that.

Abby Sciuto lead Gibbs through Tony's house as if were her own, which surprised him. Pulling at his hand, Abby started to climb the stairs one by one and all Gibbs could do was wonder and follow.

Abby giggled, music to Jethro's ears though he would never tell a soul about that.

"Stop thinking, Gibbs, and I'll tell you how it happens to be that I know Tony's place so well when the time has come.

Slightly stunned by her comment, he tightened his grip around her hand, but didn't say a word in return. He just shook his head.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs, Abby surprised Gibbs once more by pushing him with his back against the wall before capturing his lips with hers in a hungry kiss. It took the NCIS team leader a split second to answer the kiss with equal fervor. They couldn't get enough for each other's mouths, they both had tasted the forbidden fruit and they were already addicted to it.

Abby broke the kiss and giggled as she ran off to the bathroom, leaving the door purposefully open behind her.

Gibbs chuckled as he ran after her_. This was definitely going to be an interesting night, well what was left of it._

Now he heard water running, as he entered the bathroom Gibbs gasped. The sight before him was one he thought he would never have seen in his life. His forensic scientist was leaning against one of the glass panels of the shower completely naked, she looked like a goddess to him, with her still so kissable red lips - if he didn't know better he would have sworn she had applied a fresh shade of lipstick on her lips.

Deciding to play too, Gibbs just leaned against the bathroom door frame and watched her with lust. Abby didn't move an inch, she simply watched him back with equal lust shining in her eyes. They stared at one another for a little while before Gibbs pushed himself from the frame and started to remove his clothes one by one. His eyes still riveted to Abby's.

After he got rid of his shirt and T-shirt, now bare-chested, Gibbs then let his hands reach for his belt buckle and, agonizingly slow, unbuckled it, his eyes never leaving the green pools he wanted so much to get lost in of the woman who was now looking at him with great interest, her body was tingling inside and this time it was_ not only_ because of his silver hair she loved so much.

Then Gibbs proceeded to unbutton his jeans. God did she love it when he was wearing casual clothes, and damn did he wear jeans well.

Her body started to react involuntarily to the fact that he was undressing. All Abby wanted to was run toward him and put some speed on it, but she held on and did nothing except for biting on her lower lip. Gibbs smirked cockily at her, fully aware of the impact his teasing had on her. He was enjoying this. He then took the edges of his pants and pushed them over his hips, Abby's reaction to it was to swallow hard.

The piece of clothing slit along his legs to finally pool at his feet. He kicked out his shoes and stepped out if his pants. Now only wearing his socks and boxer shorts Gibbs slowly walked a few feet toward Abby, looking at her predatorily.

Abby bit her lower lip again. She loved when he looked at her like that, she felt his just because of that look.

Stopping a few feet from her, he pull off his sock, he smirked at her some more then he let his fingers hook under the waistband of his boxer shorts, pushing them off his hips with a now determined gaze in his eyes. Gibbs freed his manhood that was visibly hardening under Abby's appreciative eyes, darting out her tongue, she licked her full red lips as Gibbs's boxer ended up on the floor, he stepped out of them as Abby pointed her index finger at him, before twisting her wrist to the left. The palm of her hand now visible to him, and then she hooked her index finger before stretching him out again before she once more hooked him.

"Come here." She said in a very seductive voice that made Gibbs shiver.

Gibbs just obeyed and moved toward her.

Once he was close enough to her, she slid her right hand behind his neck and pulled him toward her for a very passionate and intense kiss, her tongue doing wonderful things to him. Gibbs responded with the same ardor.

Gibbs had always guessed that his favorite forensic scientist would be one hell of a kisser, but never would he have guessed that a simple kiss would make his entire body tingle up inside. Only one woman had been able to wake up such a sensation and feelings inside of him and that woman had been Shannon.

He wasn't going to start to compare them because they were completely different, but they both respected him immensely.

As they parted both in much need of air they smiled at one another, then Abby slowly walked into the shower Gibbs on her heels. Abbs placed herself under the shower pommel; the water was just at the right temperature, the man she loved so much came to stand a few inches away from her and she placed her hands on his chest for a few moments before her right arm snaked around his neck to pull him to her, yet again, into a breathtaking kiss.

Gibbs's hands rested on her hips, pulling her even closer to him, making her feel what she was doing to him. Abby moaned into his mouth and grinded her hips against his in a very slow motion in responds to that, Gibbs pushed her back against the wall, and deepened the kiss. Abby lifted her leg to his hips.

He placed a hand on her bottom to support and press her even closer to him.

This wasn't exactly how he had envisioned their first time together, but right now it didn't matter what did though, was all the sensations and emotions, the fact of having Abby's body so close to his was awakening.

Gibbs broke the kiss in need for air, and in order to calm down himself a little bit, otherwise they would be finished before they'd really started. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been kissed like this.

Gibbs pressed his forehead against Abby's, breathing heavily. And so did Abby.

He had never experienced something like this before, his body and mind weren't speaking the same language anymore. His mind was telling him to slow down that he wasn't going anywhere, but his body was telling him that he wanted her now it didn't want to wait any longer.

"Wow" was all he could managed to say, his mind had gone blank.

Abby couldn't help but giggle, she never would have thought that Gibbs was capable of using such a simple word as 'Wow'

"Wh... What?" Gibbs looked at her questioningly.

"No... Nothing, it's just that... that I ne...never thought I would hear you say a world like that.

A smile found its way on his lips.

"Well now you know I do"

Abby's expression grew serious again. "Gibbs, please..."

Jethro who was actually wondering about how to proceed next: following his heart and head and slowing it down or listening to his body and speed things up, didn't have to wonder anymore as Abby's request made the choice for him.

Placing both her hands on Gibbs's shoulders and with his support, his girl, lifted her other leg on his hip and crossed her ankles to secure her around him.

They staid like this not moving an inch, just staring at one another, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the water pouring down from the shower pommel to finally roll of their bodies.

Abby leaned forward letting him think she was about to kiss him again, but when her face was mare inches from his, she looked left and pressed her cheek to his to whisper seductively in his ear: "I want you, inside of me, Jethro..."

Gibbs's breath coughed his throat.

She hugged him then before letting her hand reach between then to grab his manhood and guide him home.

They gasped for air has they finally became one, closing their eyes for a minutes both completely overwhelmed by the sensation.

_This feels so good, _they both thought.

Gibbs leaned forward and captured her lips for a deep, hard kiss, as she started to grind her hips urging him on the move.

Breaking the kiss, Gibbs let his lips wonder on her neck. His favorite girl intently pulled her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. His tongue darting out at her pulse point. Letting it lick her neck further to her spider web tattoo, drawing every single line of it, making Abby moan and groan in delight.

In reaction to her moans, Gibbs withdraws almost completely out of her which made her groan in protest. Her protest was rapidly followed by a satisfying gasp as he pushed his way back home again.

Squeezing her eyes shout, she blocked out her surroundings.

Feeling him moving inside of her, mixed with the feeling of the hot water rolling down on them was heavenly, now Gibbs was trailing kiss from her spider web tattoo to the crock of her shoulder, while he was continuing his delicious frictions, Abby sank her finger nails deep into his shoulders before holding her head up again, and letting her lips kiss his neck, then biting lightly.

Gibbs moaned loving the feeling or her biting lightly; he returned the gesture before leaning backwards a little to be able to look in her now full of lust eyes. Seeking out her lips for a deep kiss, she was now moving faster against him.

"Gib...bs... Fa... fa...ster, please." She managed to say in a hoarse and ragged breath.

But Gibbs wanted to keep playing, and tease her a bit more.

Switching most of Abby's weigh to his left side, he reaches between them with is right and finds her clit managing it expertly, Her grip on his shoulders tightened, her mouth falling him open.

_God I'm not gonna last long anymore if he, oh God, he's so damn good at it. _Abby thought completely amazed, that he seemed to know exactly what she liked.

"G... iiii.... bbbbs! I... I'm... gonna... Oh... yes... right th... ere... ju... just... a... li... litt...little More!

"Let go, Abbs, come for me." Gibbs told her in a hoarse breath.

That is all it took for Abby, she came hard, letting her body be washed over by her orgasm, her inner muscles gripping him even more, and then releasing him before contracting around his manhood again. Her head thrown bad, and her back completely arched, which cause her pelvis to press even more against him.

Gibbs held her body tightly against his until she seem to calm down, he didn't until she was completely back from that blissful place as he trusted into her, one hard time, making her gasped for air, Abby could still feel after shock waves when she fell that familiar warmth form into the pit of her stomach all over again.

"Oh God" She struggled to get out.

Gibbs trusted twice more into her and they both exploded into one another.

Hugging him, Abby rides out her second orgasm repeating his name like a mantra as he does the same, repeating her name over and over again.

They stay like this in the shower with the water still running until, their body and breath have calmed down enough, then she slowly let's one of her legs slide along his followed by the other to finally stand by her own. As they step out of the cabin Abby laughs.

As he reached for towels, Gibbs asks her what's so funny.

"Thank God, Tony didn't come back to caught us making love in the shower. Otherwise..."

Gibbs looked at her a smirk playing on his lips as he said "Well let's say that someone told him he could use his boss's house for the night.

"Oh..." Abby's answered, surprised, she smiled at him them, but the light that was in her eyes an instant ago disappeared.

"Abbs?"

Gibbs fixed one of the towels he was holding around is hips, and then helped her put the second one around her body.

Abby wasn't giving him any answer so he looked deeply in her eyes and knew.

"She's out of the country for a week, Abbs, and she rarely stays at my place." he told her calmly.

A shiny solitary tear rolled down of her soft cheek. Reaching for it, he brushed the tear away with his thumb and kissed her softly then. Taking her hand he led her out of the bathroom and to Tony's bedroom.

Gibbs pulled the sheets over for her to climb into bed, not saying a word, switching the lights off, Jethro climbed into bed next to her, he encircled her waist with one arm and Abby pulled the covers back on them as cuddled closer against him.

"I love you, Abbs," he murmured in her ear before closing his eyes.

"I love you, too, Gibbs," Abby replied before closing her eyes as well.

Abby was the first one to open her eyes, she had a smile on her face, her body feeling deliciously sore. Gibbs arms where still wrapped around her, reaching out she let her hand caress his forearm lightly before letting her finger lace with his.

The smile she was wearing widened even more when she remembered the events of a few hours ago; she'd had sex in the shower before, but never like this. Gibbs was one hell of a lover, he'd known exactly were to touch her to make her body react just in the right ways. Simply thinking of it, made her whole body tingling inside all over again, as if on cue she felt Gibbs's lips press lightly on her neck

"Hey..." she whispered as she turned in his arms to face him.

"Morning." Gibbs said, softly, before leaning toward her to place a kiss on her nose and pulling back again.

Abby reached out to brush her fingers to his cheeks.

They just looked at one another for a moment, telling each other entire stories without even speaking.

"How could I have been so stupid? It's just that when I saw you two kiss. I.." Abby murmured.

"You weren't being stupid, you were about to make the best decision for you with the knowledge you had by then that's all."

A tear rolled down her cheeks. "Still, I doubted you, Gibbs, and I shouldn't have. I should have known you had a plan, I should have seen it, I should have..."

Her blaming was cut off, by his lips on hers.

Instantly closing her eyes again, she kisses him back, slow and deep, Gibbs's arm slides from her waist to her back, pulling her with him as he rolls on his back. His fingers are now absently drawing circles on her lower back making her sigh in delight into his mouth.

Abby let her hands caress his shoulders. Breaking the kiss, Gibbs let his lips wonder down her neck and like he had done earlier licked her pulse point, making her once more bury her head in the crook of his shoulder.

Then she was the one kissing his neck, kissing her way to that spot right behind his ear, which made him moan in appreciation. She smiled against his skin lingering there a little longer before tracing the same path of kiss on his neck, but backwards until she arrived at the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly pulling back, she looked at him intently her eyes soft, but her facial expression serious. The loss of contact made him turn his head to look at her.

"I don't know where this between us is going and even if it has to be our last time together like this, I want you to know it, Gibbs..."

"Abbs..." He started, but she silenced him by placing her index finger on his lips.

"No, don't... Don't protest, let me say this to you, I need to say this to you."

He simply looked at her then and kissed her finger, not saying anything.

"I love you, I loved you from the first day with met, Gibbs. I'm not asking you to love me in return; I just wanted you to know that's all." She said with watery eyes as she leaned down to kiss him again. A myriad of small kisses were exchanged first which changed into a deep, hungry kiss.

Abby wasn't asking him anything in return, but he was giving it to her anyway, not in words just yet because he wasn't good with them, but he would she show her, making her feel it, the feelings she had for him were reciprocated.

Though he would never admit it, not even to himself, he still felt bad that he made her feel like she had to leave them in order to survive. That would be something that he'd blame himself for; he was the one that almost pushed her for his life, the team members' lives

Breaking the kiss in much need of air, they smiled and Abby proceeded to kiss right shoulder, and continued with placing her lips on his chest - Gibbs just enjoyed the moment letting her take the lead for a while.. He feels her lips kissing him lower still, and he loves it, but that's not what he wants so he reaches for her and pulls her slowly back up.

His lips fusing with hers in a passionate kiss, she lets out a tiny cry in surprise, sexy against his mouth, as he rolls them over again so she's now lying under him. As he breaks the kiss he slides a little lower on her body, darting his tongue out he licks her nipple, he's rewarded by the fact that she arches her back and moans loudly then Gibbs gives her other nipple the same delicate attention and ones more Abby's reacting.

Next his tongue travels between her breaths, then lower on her belly to her navel where he stops for a moment before continuing lower. Abby's back arched even more in anticipation, she was getting more aroused by the second, and felt him pushing her thighs a little bit more apart to let his tongue travel on her inner thigh to finally stop above her dark curds that were protecting the center of her intimate emotions.

He could her breathing accelerate as she was feeling his hot breath right where she wanted it, but she need more.

"G...iii...bs" she begged seductively

That was all he need to hear from her and a moment later his tongue was teasing her inner walls, she ground her hips against his face, as her fingers curled into the sheets feeling the need to hold on to something as the sensation he was waking up inside of her felt so good.

"Hummm, yes, Gibbs, ke...ep go... going, more..." she managed in a ragged breath

Gibbs was now teasing her clit, making Abby mutter incomprehensibly.

When he felt she was about to lose it, he withdrew his tongue from her insides, Abby cried out in despair. He kissed his was back up her body before finding her lips for a hungry kiss. Abby could taste herself on his tongue and she found it extremely hot. They only stopped kissing when they were in need for air, then as they looked at one another he entered her in one swift motion and they both moaned at the wonderful sensation of being one again.

Abby closed her eyes as she encircled his waist with her legs locking her ankles together behind his back making him slide even deeper inside of her. Gibbs started to move withdrawing almost completely out of her before slamming back in again, their dance kept going between kisses, moans, sighs of pleasure, faster and faster until neither one of them couldn't hold it anymore and they exploded in each other.

Gibbs withdrew from her completely and rolled to his side taking with him, and kissed the top of her head he was struggling to regain his breath as she let it on his chest. A few moments later has they were breathing evenly again, she helped him straightened the covers on their body, and the both fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning, Abby stretched like a cat, and reach out behind her expecting to feel the warm body of the man she loved, but instead of warmed her hand met cold sheets, her eyes where wide open in a second, quickly turning around she felt a wave of panic wash over her.

He told her, what he had to do, and she understood it, but she thought, hoped that he wouldn't leave her like a thief in the night.

She caressed the sheet of the empty spot next her, grabbing his pillow she hold it tightly against her, and it's then that she saw it, on the piece of paper folded in two equal pieces, and set carefully on the paper a red rose.

Abby smiled and reached out for the rose paying attention not to touch the thorns. Holding it under her nose, she inhaled the scent of it, closing her eyes briefly.

Placing the rose back on the empty spot next to her, she reached for the paper unfolding it slowly, her smiled widening at she read the lines he had wrote to her.

_**My Abbs, **_

_**You said I didn't have to tell you. **_

_**That you didn't care. Well I do care about it.**_

_**I love you. **_

_**Don't leave, Abbs**_

_**I promise when this is all over we'll be together.**_

_**Your silver-haired fox.**_

Abby rolled on her back again smiling as he held his few words close to her heart.

_I love you, too _she whispers.

Gibbs hummed the cold fresh air, and smiled as he closed the phone, Tony didn't know a thing, more that when he had left them alone at his place. Nobody suspected that Abby and he had done way more the night before that just discussing about his mission on Mallison, they had finally told each other what they were feeling for one another.

No one would ever know about it -- at least not until the time was right -- and until then, it would be their secret.

With thoughts of the night he'd spend with Abby on his mind Gibbs walked toward the Coffee-Shop, and toward a brighter future.

THE END

**That's it folks, this one's over, hope you liked. Thanks for reading. See you for the next one and the chapter for my WIPs I hope you'll like it.**

14


End file.
